Bad Ass
by Mr. Reckless
Summary: What happens when the Drakes leave Lucy & Kieran back in Violet Hill? Lucy finds herself fitting in with Hunter, Chloe & Kieran at the Helios Ra Academy. She's stronger, better, and has changed. She's Bad Ass. *Chapter 14 up!*
1. Please Don't Leave Me

**Third person POV**

Lucky Hamilton was one of the best ever Helios Ra hunters. She staked every vampire that came across her, showed no emotion and was a strong threat to all kinds of vampire. She had joined the Helios Ra soon after the Drakes left her and Kieran. They took Isabeau with them, told Kieran and Lucy that it wasn't safe anymore and left without a glance back.

***Flashback***

Lucy POV

I was sitting at home on the sofa, my phone in my hand and a Fanta in the other. I was texting Nicholas, who was coming round in a few minutes. He told me that he had something important to say to me, and I was nervous thinking about what it could be.

When my door opened I looked over to see Nicholas striding in to my house, looking serious.

"What's happened?" I asked, my voice worried. "Is anybody hurt? Solange? What's wrong?"

He didn't look at me, didn't sit down, just stood still looking at the beige wallpaper.

"Lucky, be quiet," he said harshly. I flinched back at his tone. Something must really be wrong. "We are leaving. It isn't safe here, anymore."

I sat, shocked, in my chair. Clutching my Fanta in my hand tightly, I took in a breath.

"What?"

"Good bye," my love said, walking out of the front door and my life. I curled into a ball and rocked until night, when I fell asleep in that same position.

***Flashback over***

Still Lucy POV

I was in the gym when I looked at my phone, seeing a text from Hunter pop up on the screen.

_Where are you? Meet me in the dorm in 5. x –H._

Walking through the doors and back to mine, Hunter and Chloe's dorm room, I slid my phone back into my pocket. I increased my pace –but not suspiciously- a little when I heard a rustle in the near bushes. I knew that I had some stakes strapped to my stomach, hidden under my leather jacket, so I wasn't scared at all. I gave off the essence of being strong and brave, which wasn't at all a lie.

I had changed a lot, now. I was almost eighteen in another three days, so I had grown up. For starters, I had grown out my hair to almost reach my hips (which I had tied up, currently), died it a darker brown so that it was almost black, got contacts and I had filled out

After the Drakes had left without a proper and full good bye, I had learnt to conceal my emotions. Kieran was the same: plain, serious, etc. We hated our lives after _they_ had left, but that was_ their_ decision. When he introduced me to his Helios friend, Hunter, we soon became fast friends. I joined the Helios Ra and became a better fighter. Hunter and I shared a dorm with her friend Chloe and they introduced me to some of the other students. I fitted in well with these people. Better than I did with a bunch of vampires (the Drakes), even.

I wouldn't say that I didn't miss my old life, but I loved this one even better.

Pulling my dorm key out of my pocket, I stepped through the door to see my roommates sitting on our beds.

"Hey," they said.

"Hey." I smiled.

"What should we do tonight? We've got a free night!" Chloe said, excitedly. "WE haven't had one in _ages!" _

"I know," I said. "It's unfair, isn't it?"

"Let's watch a movie!" she said, running over to her drawers and snatching up a bunch of movies. "Which one? We've got Valentine's Day, Saw, Orphan, The Runaways, Despicable Me, Toy Story 3 or three of the Twilights." Hunter and I rolled our eyes at the last one. Twilight was so overrated. It was all sparkly vamps, werewolf's abs and lovey-dovey.

So unrealistic.

Real life wasn't like that. No, real life was totally different.

"Let's watch Orphan," Hunter said. "I'm not in the mood for a romance."

"Likewise," I added. Chloe nodded and agreed, going to the DVD player and putting in the disk. We all relaxed into our beds and didn't bother changing into our pyjamas. I pulled some candy out from under my bed and let the movie go on. We didn't scream.

Not once.

**A/N: Okay, I know that that was really short, but I want your opinion! Keep or dish? I've had this idea for ages, now! I know Lucy is really OOC, but I really wanted to put her all bad-ass. Right, keep or dish? Your choice!**

**L0v3 yA, £L1i3 X**


	2. New Friends

**A/N: Okay, thanks to all of your AMAZING reviews, I'm going to update today! How awesome am I? Do you love me? Anyway, on with the show!**

Lucy POV

After we had finished watching Orphan, we settled down a bit and changed into our pyjamas. I may have changed my hair colour and everything, but I still had the same old Lucy-Fashion. I wore my nightdresses all of the time, and still wore scarves and skirts, but with Stakes strapped t my leg underneath them.

We turned the main lights off and flicked on our bedside table ones, all stretching out onto the white duvets and wiggling our toes to get comfortable.

"So, Lucy," Chloe began, getting ready for a good gossip. I sighed and laughed. "What's going on with you and your dear Nathaniel?" she wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed again. Hunter joined me after seeing our best friend's suggestive face.

"Nothing much, really," I replied. "He's great, period. Now, you and your _darling_ Alexandra?" I mocked. She blushed scarlet. "Has he asked you out, yet?"

"No," she said, looking sad.

"He will, Chloe. You can tell by the way he looks at you. It's obvious that he likes you. He kind of . . . Looked like he wanted to come kill Sam when he asked to go to Lucy's party with him the other night" Hunter added. Me and Chloe looked at each other, a silent agreement in our eyes.

"So, Hunter," Chloe said casually. "We saw you and Jarred the other day . . . " Hunter's eyes widened and I took off where Chloe had trailed off.

"You know, when you were meeting 'covertly' in the bushes . . . After we had Fighting Class . . . " I continued. I could tell that she was mortified that we knew about these secret meetings of hers. It had been going on for the past two months, so we thought that we'd have some fun with it.

Chloe picked up again.

"When you were kissing . . ."

Hunter looked as though she was about to scream. I stifled laughter as she bit her lip.

"Fine!" she yelled. "Yes, me and Jarred have been dating for two months, now. He's awesome, I love him and everything. Happy?" she said all in one breath. Chloe and I stared at her in shock and plain surprise.

"Love?" Chloe asked.

Hunter blushed suddenly and looked down, before our dorm room door was almost knocked to the carpeted ground by a loud knocking. Courtney burst into the room, suddenly. She had Suze, Elle Hanna and Jen her side.

"You're dating Ja-" Hanna attempted to squeal, before Courtney cut her off.

Bitch.

Hanna's blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, which was now messed up, seems as the girls had all just barged into our room and fallen to the ground. They slowly got up, showing no signs of embarrassment.

"Shut up, Hanna. Now, Hunter. You're dating Jarred Lister?" Courtney said in a calm voice.

"Yes, she is, now get out," Chloe and I said at the same time. We hated Courtney equally, and knew that Suze, Elle, Hanna and Jen only stayed with her because she threatened them to.

Once again, bitch.

"No," the bitch argued. "I just want to ask Hunter a few questions, first."

She sat on the edge of my bed and I raised my eye brow, watching her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her, trying to keep myself from hissing. She looked up at me innocently. "Courtney, I'm going to give you one chance to get the hell out of our dorm room." I was literally hissing the words, so something must have reacted in her, because the next minute, she was out the door and back into her own room. Hanna and her friends were left behind. I took on a more softer tone. "You know, you shouldn't let her boss you around like that."

"I know," Jen said, looking down.

"You all say that she threatened you," Chloe said. "But what does she _really _have on you?"

They all suddenly looked up, realising that Courtney's threats were fake.

"Thanks," they all said rushing out the door and closing it.

"Thanks, guys," Hunter said, relieved. "That could have been a mess."

"We know," Chloe and I said in unison.

"Now, shall we go to sleep?" I said. I was getting tired. "We can talk again in the morning."

My friends nodded and turned off the lamps, getting under the duvets and going to sleep.

Nicholas POV **(weren't expecting that, huh?)**

In my head, I was counting down the days to Lucy's eighteenth. I should have been there with her, dancing and celebrating with her, not stuck with my family in London. Not that I didn't love my brothers, parents and Isabeau, but _ really, really _missed Lucy.

I had been so cold to her when I told her that we were leaving, and regretted every 48 seconds of it. I felt terrible leaving her house, hearing her cries and sobs echoing in my head, even as I was in my own home.

I looked over to the other side of the room to see Mom on the phone to somebody, speaking harshly into it. Poor phone.

"_What? _No, she couldn't have. She wouldn't do that! Even if we did leave, then she wouldn't join the Helios Ra! She was like a daughter to me!"

I realised that the girl that my Mom was talking about was Lucy.

She had joined the Helios Ra? No. She wouldn't.

I listened for the other side of the conversation. It was a man with a deep voice. . . A Scottish accent . . .

Bruno!

"Well, we've got some photos of the lass staking vampires if you want. She is the best weapon those Helios have ever had! The wee lass had grown up, Helena. I'm tellin' ya."

Mom sighed in deeply before saying thanks to Bruno and hanging up the phone. She yet noticed me standing in front of her, being preoccupied by talking to Bruno, but she looked up at me after she had snapped the phone shut.

"Nicholas, I know that you heard that," she sighed. I was still frozen. "Yes, we believe that Lucy has joined the Helios Ra, and yes, she has killed many vampires. It was her decision, Nicholas. Kieran asked her to join after an attack, when she did very well defending herself. Her parents got killed in that attack, so she agreed and is now an agent."

"He-her Mom and Dad are . . . Dead?" I heard a whisper coming from the doorway. Solange.

My baby sister walked in and stood next to me, just as still as me.

"K-K-Kieran? Is he okay? Lucy? Helios Ra?" I could tell that this was all too much for my sister to take in. she was only seventeen, and still missed her best friend as much as I missed my beautiful girlfriend.

"Yes, Solange, she did. It was _her _decision," Mom said, repeating her words from earlier. Solange broke down into tears and collapsed on the old rug we stood on. I kneeled down next to her, rubbing her back.

"It'll be alright," I said, although I knew that it wouldn't be. That I was lying to both my sister and myself. "It'll be alright."

**A/N: Okay, what d'ya think? I'm quite excited for this story, now! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Oh, and this set after Blood Feud, in case you don't know. That means that Hunter & Quinn haven't met.**

**. . . .**

**Yet.**

**Please R&R!**

**L0v3 yA, £L1i3 X**


	3. The Drakes?

Lucy POV

I woke up to the sounds of my alarm clock beeping, Hunter & Chloe's babbling and the whoosh of the wind outside the window. I didn't dare poke my head out of the covers, knowing how cold it would be, just sneaked my hand out from under the duvet, and began to wack at my alarm clock with about as much force that I had.

Chloe and Hunter's talking stopped just as my phone buzzed with a message from my side table.

I sighed and curled back into a ball in the nice warmth of my covers, not bothering to see what the text was about. My friends resumed to talk, and eventually said to me.

"You gonna get that?"

"No," I said in a tired voice. "You." They laughed as Chloe picked up my phone.

"Huh? Ooh . . . That's bad," she said, sounding worried.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Bellwood wants to see Lucy and Kieran."

"_What?" _I shot up from my warm heaven and stared at Chloe. "Why?"

"Text doesn't say. It just says: _Bellwood wants to see us. Meet me outside the gym at 8: 15? –K."_

"What did you do?" Chloe and Hunter asked together.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully.

As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe the Bitch told her that I had kicked her out of my dorm room . . .

"Courtney?" Hunter suggested, reading my mind.

"Maybe."

"Uh, Lucy? It's 8: 10, you migh-"

"Shit!" I shot of bed and rushed to brush my teeth and hair. It was surprisingly good with sleep. My hair, I mean. I hardly needed to brush it. I did, anyway, and grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a red tank with a bunch of words written in black and white on and a couple of make-up supplies. I shoved it all on and pulled on my black heeled ankle boots. I pulled my cropped leather jacket off the metal frame of my bed and pulled one of my bags from underneath my bed out. It was an _Ed Hardy _bag and had _True Love Forever _written on it in red and was grey with black straps.

Ed Hardy had no idea how wrong he was when he designed this.

The bag already had a few stakes in so I didn't need to worry about weapons. Grabbing my phone rom Chloe's hand, I ran out of the dorm, shutting the door with a bang.

It was surprisingly easy to run in heels; I'd had plenty of practice in the past. People gave me weird looks when I ran past them, but I gave them the _What-Do-You-Think-You're-Looking-At? _look.

When I got to outside the gym, I was practically panting for breath. I saw Kieran standing there, looking around for me.

"Hey," I said, casually walking over to him as if I hadn't just run about a mile in heels and carrying a designer bag in the middle of an academy for vampire hunters.

"You ran here, didn't you?" he said, walking to meet me. He grinned, I grimaced.

"How'd you know?"

"I could hear your shoes from around when you left your dorm room two minutes ago," he laughed. My grimace turned into a smile.

Kieran and I had developed a relationship since the Drakes had left.

Not that kind of relationship.

Ew.

No, he was more of an older brother to me, like Hunter and Chloe were my sisters. When my parents had been killed, Kieran had comforted me and asked me if I wanted revenge. He told me that Hunter's parents had died from a vamp attack, so I agreed to join the Helios Ra, which helped me find my true place. I was positive that here was where I belonged, but I also thought that I belonged with the Drakes . . .

"So, what does Bellwood want to see us about?" I asked him.

"Don't know. She just told me to get you and meet her in her office at 8: 30. I thought, knowing you, that I should meet you earlier. She didn't tell me anything other."

"Helpful," I said sarcastically. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed again and shook his head.

"Just come on."

We made our way to her office, not rushing or dawdling, just walking normally. We had time to kill, so we went the long route. When we finally arrived, we were met by one of the teachers here, Mr West (who we called Lincoln or Abraham sometimes because we could easily imagine him in a top hat and tails because he looked scarily like Abraham Lincoln) outside the door to her office. The gold plate read Miss Bellwood, and it shone brightly as the lights in the hallway hit it, drawing attention to it.

"Lucy, Kieran," Lincoln acknowledged us with a nod.

"Mr West," we said in unison, like the good little students we weren't.

"You may go in," he said. We muttered thank yous before walking into Bellwood's office. I walked in strides, my head held high and hips swaying with bravado, whereas Kieran kind of scurried in. Miss Bellwood looked at me and nodded, telling us to 'take a seat'.

"Lucky, Kieran. How's school been going?" she asked. I stared in disbelief. I knew that she hadn't called us here just to chit-chat and ask us about our grades. She obviously saw this in my face, and gave up the small talk. "I believe that you two know the Drakes?"

I had trouble keeping my head held high, but managed to nod.

"Well, we have received a recent message saying from them."

"Saying . . . ?" I said, encouraging her to continue. In my defence, I wanted to know. She silenced me with a sharp look. It was a look that Helena would put to shame if she were still here.

"Saying that they are coming back. For you."

**So, what did you think? Thanks for the loads of great reviews that you've given me already! I feel so loved! If you keep reviewing like this, then I might update almost every day! XD**

**Thanks again!**

**XOXO**

**£L1i3 X**


	4. Meeting Plans

**A/N: By the way, if you see H, C, L or K, then it means Hunter, Chloe, Lucy or Kieran. They might start calling each other this . . . **

"What?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"I said, the Dra-"

"I know what you said," I snapped.

"Lucky," she said sharply.

"Sorry, but the _Drakes? _Shouldn't we be preparing ourselves to kill them with stakes or something?"

"We are actually planning to co-operate with them. They said that if a deal was made, then we weren't to worry about trying to kill them. They told us a lot about the Hel-Blar over the phone, so I thought that it would be best to speak to them in person. They said that they would only come if you two were at the meeting."

There was another minute of silence.

"Can I ask you one thing, Miss Bellwood?" She nodded, so I continued. "Can we bring two friends to the meeting?"

"Ms. Cheng and Ms. Wild? Yes, they are quite good at these types of things, but only if they keep quiet."

"Thanks. Where should we be and for what time?" I asked.

"The Grand Hall, 8: 00 pm. You are dismissed."

"Bye," Kieran said, finally. Honestly, he could stake vamps but he couldn't even speak when we were talking to Bellwood. We walked out of her office, Kieran still in shock about the Drakes coming back. I was, too, but I didn't let that show. I put up my bravado brick wall to shield my emotions as we crossed campus. He came back to my dorm room to tell the girls, and we walked in silence.

When I got to my door, I pulled my key out from my bag and unlocked the door. Chloe and Hunter looked up as I walked in, Kieran practically walking on my heels.

"What?" Hunter asked, analysing me. "You look serious. What's wrong?"

C looked over the top of her Toshiba Notebook, looking at my face.

"Wow. It's the shielding look, again. I haven't seen that one since . . . Well, since you came here."

_Since the Drakes left me and my parents died._

I nodded and sat down on my bed.

"The Drakes are coming back," I said blankly, staring at the wall, just as Nicholas has when he told me that they were leaving. I really did wish that he wasn't so harsh while doing, though. I could have gotten over him so much quicker if he had have told me why he was leaving and at least talked it out.

H and C stared, mouths gaping open. "For good, or . . ." Hunter trailed off.

"I don't know, Bellwood just told us that we were going to a meeting with them tonight. Speaking of, would you mind . . .?"

"No problem," They chorused. I smiled, letting the mental wall crumble. "What time?"

"8: 30 tonight. I don't think we have to wear formal wear . . . I'm just gonna wear this with more make-up."

"And that's my cue to get out," Kieran said, standing up from the computer chair that I hadn't realised that he was sitting on and heading for the door.

"Tell me, Kieran. When exactly was your cue to get _in?" _I said, stifling laughter alongside Chloe and Hunter.

"Shut up," he muttered before leaving. He didn't really need to come.

"So, we need to figure out what you two are wearing," I said to my two friends. They just rolled their eyes and went to their closets, letting me choose them some clothes.

IN the end, I went with little red ribbons in Chloe's curly hair, a white flowy top with a bunch of capitals of countries on, cropped leggings, red ballet flats and a black waistcoat all for my computer-loving friend. Hunter had on some light denim skinnys, a white tank, a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up and some black, knee length leather boots on with a black & white scarf on. Her hair was curled into ringlets, like Chloe's but longer. Of course, both of these outfits had a place where you could store a stake or two.

I dressed my girls well, what can I say?

I added some smoky eye shadow to my make-up and did Chloe's lips cherry red, her eyes were eyeliner-ed, mascara-ed and eye shadowe-ed, while Hunter did her own blusher. I gave H light pink lipgloss, giving her an innocent look, with the same eye treatment as Chloe.

I stepped back and admired my work, smiling.

"Done."

My phone sung to life, and on came _Good Girls Go Bad _by _Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester _(Blair from Gossip Girl), indicating that we should be leaving in five minutes. I told the girls to grab their bags and start to get going.

Slipping back on my leather ankle boots, I threw H my old black and white clutch bag, which was already stocked with weapons. I took my own _Ed Hardy _bag that I had earlier and grabbed my keys and phone off the side table and set out to try and restain myself from killing the one and only Nicholas Drake.

Nicholas POV

Okay, so I had kind of forced Mom into making an arrangement with the Headmistress at the Helios-Ra academy, but I'd get to see Lucy.

I know that I broke her heart and all, but I still wanted to see how much she'd changed the past few years.

"Nicholas?" mom called. "You better have thought this plan of yours through." I nodded and told her that I had planned it long before today.

You see, I was thinking about . . . Well, I'll tell you later. Now, I need to see Lucy. We were already approaching the academy, and I was getting nervous. I wondered if they were going to try kill us, but then came up with the plan.

We pulled up and got out of the Jeep, Sebastian's car just coming to a stop behind ours. Mom, Connor, Uncle Geoffrey, Solange and I had all gone in the Jeep while Quinn, Sebastian (obviously), Dad and Marcus had gone in Seb's Dodge. There was also Uncle Geoffrey's car, which Duncan drove, with Hyacinth, Isabeau and Logan in. I felt sorry for my brother driving that car; he had half of the girls and Logan to live with on the way here.

The moon was in the sky as all of us Drakes stepped out of our cars and walked into the place where they taught teenagers how to kill us.

I saw a girl with curly blonde hair talking to two other girls in a corner catch Quinn's attention. I rolled my eyes, my eyes straying for one face I'd wish I'd stayed with almost years ago. The girl with the blonde hair headed towards us.

They stalked, swaying their hips as they walked.

That's when I saw their faces.

Lucky.

**A/N: Thank you SO much, my lovely reviewers! You're all so nice to give me 36 reviews in the first 3 chaps! I love you all so much! Now, I might not be able to update tomorrow (I'm going ice skating with Hunter Agnes Wild and my friend Alicia, then my friend Ceri's staying over at my house), but I promise to update soon! **

**I might even update on Saturday/Sunday night . . . But only if you review! Thanks!**

**YKYLM**

**XOXO**

**Ellie**


	5. Crashed the Party

Lucy POV

Oh. My. God.

Nicholas is even hotter than before, if that's even possible. His dark hair was perfect, his eyes mysterious and … Staring at me.

Snap out of it, I told myself. He left you a long time ago. He didn't call, didn't text, email or anything. Nothing.

I looked behind him to see Quinn drooling over Hunter, and the rest of them gaping at us.

Nicholas POV

Lucy was SO hot. Her hair was darker and longer, her tight clothes showed off her slim frame, her beautiful eyes . . . I sound like a girl, don't I? Well, technically girl used to mean 'young person', female or male, but I'm twenty, now, so I'm not that young.

"Dude," Logan said, drawing me out of my trance.

"Mhmm?"

"You're drooling."

"Oh."

I wiped it away and looked at my brothers again. Standing next to Quinn was Solange, who was staring in awe and shock at my girlfriend – wait, ex girlfriend. She looked like she didn't believe that it was Lucy, her former best friend.

When Lucy and her two friends reached us, they stood with their hands on hips in front of us, their hair blowing back in the wind. It made Lucy look like she belonged in some movie: Smoky mysterious eyes, dark hair wild, she even had the scary-but-hot-and-sexy clothes. I could easily imagine her as an evil villain.

"Drakes," she said with a nod. Dad stepped forwards and so did Mom.

"Lucy. Who are your friends?" he spoke as if we hadn't been gone for almost two years.

"These are Hunter and Chloe, my roommates. Kieran should be joining us in a minute, along with my boyfriend." I couldn't help but feel jealous that she had moved on and gotten herself a boyfriend. "Unfortunately, Nate won't be staying for long; he has other things to do."

Mom stepped forwards again, her black braid threatening to whip me in the face as it blew. "That will be fine," she said. "Where shall we go?"

"Follow me," Lucy's friend Hunter said, beginning to lead us through a bunch of corridors. We got to a big hall and Hunter stopped there. She gestured for us to go in, as some boy came up behind Lucy and grabbed her waist.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear.

"Hey," she said, before turning around to kiss the boy, who I assumed was Nate. I turned my head away, disgusted seeing my ex kissing some dude. The hall was really big, it had fancy designs on the walls and the Helios-Ra crest on the wall that you saw when you walked in. A big table was in the center.

"Sit down, please," the headmistress said. Lucy's boyfriend left as Kieran arrived and she walking in and sat down next to Hunter & Chloe with him. She put down her bag and looked at the headmistress to signal her to begin. It was actually quite amusing that _she_ told the head of the school what to do.

"So, we hear that you have a proposition for us," the headmistress (Mom said her name was Miss Bellwood) said. Dad nodded and went into full on business mode.

"Yes, my son, Nicholas, said that-" he was cut off by a large crash coming from the door. Lucy groaned.

"Really? Now?"

A bunch of vamps flooded the hall, all looking fierce and hungry. There were yells and groans as many vampires turned to dust on the ground. More Helios agents all came in and helped. Lucy, Chloe, Hunter and Kieran all stood up and grabbed weapons as chaos broke out. I ducked as a stake was thrown at one of the vamps as he tried to grab Logan. The vampire crumbled into ashes. I looked to see who had thrown the stake: it was Lucy.

She chucked a stake at me, not literally at me (to stake me) but for me to stake another vampire.

"Thanks," I muttered before ducking away.

Lucy POV

Typical.

You don't get a vamp attack for 5 months, then when there's an important meeting, they decide to crash it.

I was lucky that I had stacked mine, C's and H's bags full of stakes and weapons of all sorts; we could really use them, now. I saw Nate grin at me as he staked some blonde vamp. I grinned back wildly and flipped out of the way of a charging vampire. Nicholas looked amazed, but I was taught to flip when I went to gymnastics when I was 8, so it was nothing new at all.

Helena was in her element as she twirled around, staking various vamps as they came at her from all directions. Logan and Quinn were punching people, weaponless, so I threw them each a stake.

"Thanks," they yelled together before finishing off some of the vampires.

Connor, Marcus and Sebastian were all kicking and staking more with the broken legs of some chairs, Hunter and Chloe were backing up some vamps into a corner, Liam was with Helena, Duncan was going to join Logan and Quinn and Nicholas was heading towards me. I roundhouse kicked the vampire nearest to me and broke his nose, leaving him holding onto his nose, distracted as I staked him with the arm rest of my chair.

I had to grab all of the used stakes from all of the piles of dust because all of the stake from my bag had gone.

When the fight was over, Bellwood stood up on the one remaining chair that wasn't broken to pieces.

"Now, where were we?"

**A/N: sorry if it sucked! I absolutely suck at intense fight scenes! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, once again! More reviews = Faster update!**

**Look out for mine and Hunter Agnes Wild's new joint story, Something for Solange. It should be up soon and we've already written up the first chapter!**

**YKYLM**

**XOXO**

**Ellie**

**PS If you watch Gossip Girl, then you'll know what YKYLM stands for =D**


	6. Giggles & Joining the Force

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews and alerts!**** You're all really awesome and sorry for the wait XD Almost finished writing up Something for Solange, so hopefully you guys will review it! Remember that it will be in Hunter Agnes Wild's accoun****t, but I'm still writing half of it!**

**Lucy POV**

My head was hurting after the fight, but I had to listen to the Drakes' plan. As much as I heard, Nicholas had come up with it. The main idea of it was to help the Helios and the Drakes to, quote on quote from Nicholas' mouth, "Join forces". A few giggles slipped out of mine, Hunter and Chloe when he said that. Bellwood stopped us from bursting into a fit of laughs with a stern look towards us. We contained them until the meeting was over, and then collapsed into giggles when we got outside of our dorm room.

Nicholas' idea was to work together (join forces . . . Pahahaha!) to go against the Hel-Blar and have the Drakes not be under target. They were still important, but Helena was already queen, so she had control over most vampires.

Before I got to my dorm room, after the meeting was over, Nicholas pulled me back to chat.

"Lucy, why are you here?"

"Nicholas, just . . ."

"_Lucy, what are you doing? Why are you an agent?"_

"Nicholas, you left."

"That doesn't mean that you have to go and join the Helios Ra!"

"Nicholas, listen to me! You left. You left me alone, and my parents got attacked. Other than my parents, you guys were the only other people that I even gave a shit about. You left, and two days after, _my parents got attacked by freaking vampires. _Kieran was there for me, but you weren't. Hunter and Chloe were there for me, but you weren't. You know, you could have at least came back to see me. I know that you broke up with me, but I actually thought that your sister cared. Turns out that she doesn't, and you know that you don't either, so just _leave me alone."_

"Lucky . . ."

"Just don't. You realise that I have a stake in this bag, and I am one of the best agents that the Helios Ra have _ever_ had," I threatened. I walked away, and it took all of my self-restraint (didn't know I had it) to not walk back to him.

I caught Chloe and Hunter on the way back and it took two words to get me all giggle-y and happy again: Join forced.

For God's sake, he made us sound like we belonged in Star Wars or Lord of The Rings with R2D2 and all of the rest of the freaks.

Unfortunately, Solange had asked where our dorm room was and was standing outside of the doorway when we got there. The giggles stopped and we stood and stared.

"Hey, Lucy," Solange said awkwardly. "Can I talk to you . . . Alone?" I looked at my friends to see them nod and give me the look that told me – ordered me – to tell them _everything _later.

"So . . . Lucy. How have you been?"

**Sorry to end it there, but I** **have serious writer's block! I might update tomorrow, but maybe not. Sorry again! Please review this terrible chapter, despite! And read Sexihulk's new story One Stake is Better Than None, if you already haven't! Thanks =D**

**YKYLM**

**XOXO****  
Ellie**


	7. So Over You

"Lucy, uh . . ." my former best friend said to me. "Um . . ."

"What? What did you want me for?" I knew that I was being a bit cold to her, but she left me! Plus, if you think that's cold then you haven't seen cold from Lucky Hamilton. She looked a little taken aback.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk."

"Okay . . . Um, how've you been?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Solange. Just spit out what you want to say."

"!" she blurted it all out so fast that I missed half of it. All I got was, 'Nicholas has been missing', and, 'Such a mess!'.

"What, now?"

"I said, Nicholas still loves you. I still do, too, Luce! We only left because it wasn't safe for _you _and Kieran! Not for us!"

"Are you planning to go all Twilight-Edward-Cullen-Leave-You-To-Save-You on me? Because, if you are then I suggest you leave," I snapped. She looked hurt, but I didn't want to take it back at all.

"It's true!"

"NO, it's not, Solange!"

There was a moment of silence, and I stood with my hip cocked to the left, hand on it and glaring at Solange. She had her head wandering the halls and doors and I was as bored as hell. I started to leave but she caught my arm.

"Wait . . . How's Kieran?" she asked in a low voice.

"Kieran? Really, Kieran? _That _is what you wanted to talk to me about? _Kieran?"__ I _yelled, outraged that she would even dare go there.

"Yeah . . . Has he moved on?"

"_Moved on? _Solange, get this trough your thick skull: You left us. My parents got attacked. They died. Kieran was there for me. We cried. I became a Helios agent. Kieran stopped moping and _got over it. It's been TWO years!"_

_Solange POV__  
_Jeez, I was only asking.

I suddenly wondered if Lucy and Kieran had been anything more than just friends, but then remembered that Alex that she was talking about earlier.

"Anything else?" she asked, like she didn't just have a random crazy outburst.

"Yeah, what's happened to you, Luce?" I asked her honestly.

"Nothing important. I just realised what I can do. When I was with your family, I was always 'not allowed to do this, no allowed to go there', blah blah blah. I can actually do what I like and want here! Tell me that you wouldn't like to do this."

"I wouldn't want to do that."

"Oh, come one. Honestly! Well, if you've not got anything important to say, then I'll be off."#

This time I didn't try to stop her, I just let her go off to her 'new best friends'. I was left alone in the hallway, wondering what the hell had happened to my best friend.

Nicholas POV 

"I can tell that I hate that Alex guy, already," I said to my brother Quinn.

"Because he's dating your ex, by any chance?"

"No," I said, defending myself.

"Yeah, you are. Typical case of jealousy."

"Uh . . . When that Hunter girl walked past you seemed pretty interested!" I said.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Was not," I muttered, sounding a lot like a teenage girl. I let it drown out and looked over at my sister, who was heading our way.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked her.

"How'd what go?" Logan said, walking up to us.

"Nicholas made me interrogate Lucy," she said, looking at me. "Not well. She's changed a lot and I think that she really, really hates us." Solange shook her head, and I saw a silent tear trickle down her paper white cheek. She pushed her black hair away from her eyes, lightly brushing away the tear on it's way. "And I know that Kieran's over me, too."

Quinn clenched his fists and I saw his eyes shoot a strong glare towards the direction Kieran had gone.

"C'mon, baby sis. You know he's not worth it," Logan encouraged, lightly smiling at our sister.

"As good of an actor you may be, Logan, that wasn't very believable," Isabeau laughed as she walked up to my brother's side. He grinned and grabbed her hand, and I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me like fire. They had it perfect; didn't have to leave each other because it wasn't safe; didn't have to worry about anything other than pretty much one of them getting staked.

I stopped my mental ranting, reminding myself that I should be happy for my brother. He had asked Isabeau to marry him about a week ago, and she had said yes and squealed numerous times.

"Come on, then, Nicky. Stop day dreaming," Quinn called from the car. When did they move?

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about this crappy excuse of a chapter but I have put most of my other stories on hiatus for now! I'm going to my friends now, and going ice skating again tomorrow with Hunter Agnes Wild and then a party on Sunday, so my weekend is booked, but I'll update when I can!**

**YKYLM****  
XOXO****  
Ellie**


	8. Clandestine Meeting Plans

**Hunter POV (Yes, Ehlana. This is for you)**

I was waiting for Lucy to come back from talking with Solange with Chloe in our room, when she walked – no, stalked – back into our room, looking _very _angered and upset.

"Okay, what did she do?" Chloe asked her, standing up and leading her to my bed. Me and Chloe both looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell us.

"She's just . . . Solange, she . . . The Drakes-"

And then she burst out crying on my bed.

Chloe looked surprised for a second, but quickly got over it and started to rub our best friend's back soothingly. She looked at me over Lucy's head alarmingly and I shook my head, not knowing what to do.

"Lucy . . ." I said. "Lucy, what did she do?"

She sobbed for a while before sitting up straight and drying her eyes with her fingertip, trying not to make her already wrecked mascara and eye liner run.

Too late for that.

"She left me and . . . And I they're back. The Drakes are back."

I hadn't seen this side of Lucy before. When I met her she had been just lightly upset, but in the last two years she had stayed strong and never ever let her guard down. She was the best female agent in the Helios Ra, not even mentioning the best over the males, too. She was everything I wanted to be: pretty, strong, bubbly, bad ass; everything. Right now, she was making my white bed sheets black with smoky eye shadow.

"Lucy, don't worry," I said reassuringly, hugging her as Chloe continued to rub her back. "We'll be with you all of the way.

Once she had finished weeping and she's cried herself all out, I pulled my now-curly blonde hair back and into a high pony, leaving my fringe out and took the make up removers out of Lucy's bedside table.

**L****ucy POV****  
**

I didn't know what happened, but it all suddenly hit me. Solange leaving, Nicholas leaving, Mom and Dad dying, joining the Helios, the Drakes leaving again; all of it.

Hunter and Chloe left me alone for some time to myself and went downstairs and into our friends Jenna and Lia's room.

I wiped off all the remains of my smudged make-up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was a wreck.

My hair was everywhere, my eyes red, my clothes were wrinkled and I looked crazy. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, thinking about what I'd heard. When I was in the hall I'd heard Helena and Liam talking and heard something I wished that I hadn't: The Drakes were coming home. And for good.

I had wished for so long that they would come back, but when I finally got over the, that faded and I didn't want anything to do with them.

Solange came back for Kieran, and not me.

My thoughts were interrupted by my two best friends walking in.

"Hey," I said to them, sounding upset. I tried again, but with a more bubbly voice.

I failed.

They saw right through and came to sit on my bed, trying to comfort me but I stopped them and said that it was alright. They shook it off after a minute of considering the options.

My phone let out a shrill scream (Looking Up by Paramore, actually) indicating that I was getting a call.

"Someone loves me," I sang and reached to get it. Chloe and Hunter looked at me skeptically but I just shrugged and laughed. "Hello?"

"Lucky, we need to talk," a familiar voice said.

"Leave me-" I was interrupted.

"Just meet me outside your gym at the bushes tonight. Please?"

"Fine," I agreed begrudgingly.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I lo-"

I didn't want to hear it, so I put down my phone and looked up at my friends, who were looking at me in surprise.

"What?"

"Nothing," they said. Chloe went back to typing on her Toshiba and Hunter went back to painting her toenails.

"I've got to go," I said.

They looked suspicious but let me go.

I went to where Nicholas had told me to meet him.

_What the hell was I doing?_

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! Shout outs in the next chap for everybody who reviews : ) I'll be updating soon if you review =D About 8 – 12 reviews and I update hopefully x**

**YKYLM**

**XOXO****  
Ellie**


	9. Nicholas and Alex

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Shout outs at the bottom! I know that this is a little early, but I got this really sweet PM from ****Ms Fantasy Freak Lolololololol**** and I had to update! Love you all! My Twitter name's at the bottom of the chap!**

"Nicholas?" I hissed into the darkness. I hadn't realised that it was so late at night, but how else would a vampire be meeting me? In the daylight? I think not. "Nicholas?"

"Lucky?"

I jumped and whirled around to see none other than Nicholas Christopher Drake: my ex-boyfriend, vampire, heartbreaker and illustrious prince of the Drake Chronicles.

"God, Nicholas," I breathed. "What did you want me for?"

"Lucky-"

"_Don't _call me that."

"Fine. _Lucy__, _we need to talk. And properly."

"Fine, talk. I've had enough of talking with your sister and-"

"Don't act like you don't know. I know that you sent her to talk to me."

"Well, I-! You know what? Forget it. Just go back to your dorm room. Bye Lucy."

"No!" I accidentally yelled and grabbed Nicholas' arm. "No! I did _not _come out here just to see you leave me again! Just say what you wanted to."

He stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Lucy, I was going to tell you that I never stopped loving you. But that changed when I saw you with that Andrew."

"_Alex. His name's Alex._ And stop lying, Nicholas. You know that that isn't true. You wouldn't leave me if you loved me. Now that you've said that, I think I'll leave."

Tears were threatening to spill over my cheeks, but I refused to let them. No emotion, I chanted in my head.

"Lucy!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "I wasn't lying," he insisted. What happened next surprised me most, though; he kissed me.

I don't know just what was running through my head, but I think that I may have kissed him back. Just maybe. His arms had moved to my waist and I was beginning to lace my hands around his neck when I heard a voice.

"Lucy? Oh my God."

My eyes widened and I stepped back, my head whipping around to see Hunter, Chloe, Alex, Kieran and Jarred standing shocked next to a few bushes.

"Lucy?" Chloe whispered, still shocked. "What . . . What are you doing?"

"I-I-I don't know," I stuttered, slowly walking towards my friends. "A-Alex?"

He was standing still, his shoulders tensed up and his mouth still open.

"Alex, I'm sorry," I whispered to him. He shook his head and I saw my best friends shoot glares at Nicholas. I gave a glare of my own and he began to back away into the bushes. I was smirking (internally, of course. If I was smirking externally then it would have wrecked the Helena-worthy glare) and turning around to face my ex-boyfriend. "Nicholas. _Nicholas, why the freaking hell did you just __**kiss me?**_**" **I yelled, all of the hurt that I had felt for Alex gone and replaced with anger.

"Don't act like you didn't like it or kiss me back," he said, attempting to regain his strength and manliness. He had his shoulders all bulked up and was trying to look cool.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know that you became Quinn in the past two years!" I laughed. It was kind of an evil laugh. Nicholas looked scared.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Never mind. Just go home, Nicholas. I suggest you do that, or else you might not be able to in a few minutes. You've got a few of the best Helios-Ra agents that the Helios have ever had standing infront of you, and . . . " I could have carried on but he was already half gone. He looked at me for a quick second before he left, and I couldn't decipher what it was in his eyes: Love or lust.

AS soon as he was gone, I looked at Alex and then my friends quickly. They nodded and Hunter said quietly, "So I guess we'll leave you two alone. See you in dorm room later?" I nodded and my friends snuck away back to safety.

"Alex, I-I . . . I'm sorry. I never should have done that. After he broke up with me and moved away, my parents died . . . It just brought back all of the memories and – and I-" It was like before all over again. I just broke down crying but this time my boyfriend (the term hanging loosely) was holding me and comforting me. He rubbed my beck and I rested my head on his chest, letting my tears stain his brown shirt.

"Lux-" Kieran had told everyone that my real name was Lucky when I got here, and Lux was my pet name that only Alex had ever dared to call me. "-I know, I know."

I sobbed into his t-shirt for a while then finally gained the strength to look him in the eyes. I leaned back and gazed into his green emeralds, but the tears still kept coming. He sighed and sat on the grassy ground, pulling me with him.

"Just tell me one thing, Lux. Do you still love him?"

"No! I don't think so . . . I just . . . I'm sorry, Alex!" He looked hurt for a second, but it soon changed.

"It's alright. I'll help you get over him. I promise that. If I do anything, if I get angry, if I get jealous, then just hit me or something. We'll get through this, Lux."

I looked at him lovingly. No normal boyfriend would do this. Mine was just special. "Thank you."

"It's okay, baby. Just calm down." He leaned down and pecked me on the lips for a quick second, then leaned his forehead against mine. We just sat there breathing in the cold air for a while. He wrapped his coat around me when goosebumps appeared on my arms and we stayed there for a while, not moving, not doing anything. Just breathing.

But then my phone just had to go and ruin the moment.

It rang to life and my ring tone for Hunter (Morning After Dark by Timbaland ft. Nelly Furtado & So Shy) sounded and I sighed and pulled it from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Lucy! Bellwood's just come to our dorm! Get back here quick!"

"I'm coming! Open the window!"

"What?" Chloe's voice came. "The window? Wh-?"

"Just do it!" I snapped the phone shut and looked at Alex, who must have heard my conversation because he was already getting up.

"Bye Lux." He kissed me one last time before rushing off.

"Alex! Your coat!"

"Keep it!" he yelled to me from a distance.

Sweet.

I shrugged it off and carried it the way to the window

After jumping, I crawled along the roof of the first floor extension. I hooked my fingers over one of the ledges and swung my legs so than I was sitting at Courtney's window. When she saw me, she started pointing and jumping, "It's Lucy! IT's Lucy!" I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up to the next floor and repeated that about four times until I got to my window. I climbed over the ledge and saw Hunter and Chloe gaping.

"Close your mouths and get into bed," I ordered. We all scrambled into the comfort of our beds, a couple of milliseconds before Miss Bellwood walking in to the room.

"Ms Hamilton, Ms Cheng, Ms Wild," she said, nodding. She looked around suspiciously, but let it go. She glanced back to us, all curled up under the covers. "You did well today at the meeting. Especially with the vampire attack. Well done, girls. You made us proud. We had a teacher meeting and we all agreed that you three and Mr Black should all attend the next meeting scheduled with the Drakes. We also have a Royal Ball that you are attending. Of course, you have to be dressed formally. Meet me tomorrow at six am sharp for the information at my office. You have no choice. You are coming to the ball. Goodbye."  
And then she left.

Me, H and C all waited until we couldn't hear her footsteps to burst out laughing. She had just babbled on and on and basically ordered us to be at an important meeting and a ball!

"God!" Chloe laughed.

"I know," my and Hunter giggled together, which just made me laugh more.

A million laughs later, we settled down and sat up. Chloe's curly black hair was still in ringlets and neat, which I didn't understand. Hunter's was in a loose bun and mine was just in a tight high pony, letting it flow behind my back to just above my waist.

"So, everything's okay with you and Alex, then?" Chloe asked.

"Yep," I grinned. "Better than ever.

**A/N: Hey again! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Here are some shout outs:**

**Brianna**

**Hunter Agnes Wild**

**Ms Fantasy Freak Lolololololol**

**123**

**MandaaRoxx**

**Sexihulk**

**And Twilight Gleek**

**Xxx **** Thanks x**

**YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie**

**P.S. ****Follow me on Twitter! My name is **_**LuckyElyseP**_**xx**** Thanks again!**_**LuckyElyseP**_**!**


	10. The Masquerade Ball

It was almost time for the ball and I had already been allocated the job of deciding our dresses.

Chloe's was a silk hot pink shoe-string-strapped dress, beaded with beads the same pink. Her heels were black peep-toe sling backs, and she was going to wear a black pendant necklace with a few black bracelets. Her hair was going to be half up, with loose curls cascading down her back. Her earrings black drops, four or three straight lines with, once again, black jewels on.

Hunter's was a simple but elegant deep purple A-line gown with a unique texture of crinkled taffeta. It had a handmade silver band around the empire waist; they were all carefully placed to create a beautiful pattern. Her blonde hair was going to be in various messy but nice flicks and curls. She had a silver flower necklace and a Pandora bracelet that me and Chloe ad bought her for her nineteenth and a small ring. Her feet were wearing silver gladiator heels and she had an anklet on. She had in silver hoops.

And last but now least, mine was an absolutely beautiful, full length, A-line dress: A salmon-coloured strapless lace bodice with a satin sash around the waist, sitting over layers of tulle skirt.

Unique and stunning, if I do say so myself.

I planned to have a ribbon hair band with a big bow in my dark hair and I'd decide the make-up when the time came. I already had out the jewellery: A silver and diamond pendant that Alex had given me, a few silver bangles and pearls and a big silver flower ring. My heels were silver and very strappy, about four or five inches tall. They had a big silver jewel in the centre of all of the straps. My earrings were big studded diamonds.

It was about four or five hours before the ball and Bellwood decided just to drop in and add in that it would be a masquerade ball! Luckily, I had prepared for anything and had the masks at the ready in one of my drawers.

_**An hour later.**_

We only had a few hours left, so I had to get the girls ready.

I did their make-up first, mine smoky and mysterious with innocent pink lips and rosy cheeks. Chloe's pink lips and cream eye shadow with gold sparkles layering it. Hunter's lips were just clear glossed; she already had naturally rosy lips, and light blue and purple eye shadow dusted over her eye lids. We all had on black mascara and eye liner.

I did all of our hair and looked at them, grinning.

I gave them their dresses in dress covers, not letting them see them yet. I sent Chloe to get changed first and pushed her into the bathroom. The gasp was loud, and I knew that she had seen the dress. I smirked and sat on my bed.

"Oh my God! Lucy, it's beautiful!" Chloe squealed.

"Just get changed," I grinned at Hunter. She was looking at her dress cover as if she wanted to run over to it and rip off the plastic and let her see the dress. "Not yet, young one" I chided. She just rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Hey! I'm older than you!"

"Still. Act your own age then, and stop glaring at me and rolling your eyes." She crossed her arms and moved her glare to the dress. Or maybe it was the cover again . . .

I heard a bit of rustling and Chloe announce, "All done!" before emerging.

She looked amazing.

The dress fit her perfectly, so I was proud of myself.

Hunter was just sitting, looking at our best friend in awe.

"Go on, then. Get the dress on, Hunter," I sighed.

She let out a small _Eep _before running to the bathroom and closing the door. I shook my head in amusement then looked back to Chloe.

"You look amazing, C," I told her.

"Thank you!" she squealed, then ran forwards to hug me. I stepped back an shook my head.

"After the ball, after that lovely dress is off. WE wouldn't want it crumpled, would we?"

She stood looking at her reflection in our full length mirror for a minute or two before asking me, "Where's your dress?"

I pointed to my closet the turned back to my magazine.

A minute later, Chloe was still admiring her dress, when Hunter came out in hers.

"Oh my freakin' God, Hunter!" she squeaked. "That's amazing!"

"I know," Hunter squealed and spun around, her purple dress swirling with her. She held the sides and jumped up and down.

"I love it! That you Luce!"

"You're welcome," I grinned.

"Now go get your dress!" Chloe ordered me. I held my hands up.

"Okay, okay! I'm going."

I grabbed my dress and went to the bathroom to the sounds of my two best friends chattering in delight about their dresses and everything they could possibly think of.

As soon as I was changed, I pushed the door open and lifted up the skirt of my dress, walking out into the room.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Chloe and Hunter gasped and ran towards me, telling me how they loved it and how 'Nicholas' mouth was _so _going to drop'. I laughed and returned the compliments.

"Now, the shoes and jewellery."

They both knew where I had put the necklaces and everything, so they got that themselves.

We all stood and admired ourselves in the mirror, all striking poses and grinning wildly.

"Wait!" I gasped.

"What?" They asked, looking somewhat worried.

"Masks," I said, running to my drawer. I handed them the masks carefully, not letting a single accented bead or jewel fall off.

They took them from me, easily knowing which one was theirs and placed them on, the band carefully wrapped around the back of their heads and not disturbing the styling of their hair.

A knock sounded at the door and I yelled for them to come in.

"Hey gir- Whoa," Kieran said, gaping. I grinned. "I was going to say 'Ready?', but that would probably offend you."

I had to let out a little giggle; he was wearing tux. TUX! It goes without saying that it was amusing.

"Just, let's go," I said, sliding on my shoes and giving one last check in the mirror, pursing me lips. "Yep, we're ready to go."

I grabbed Kieran's arm and Hunter grabbed his other arm. Chloe was on mine and we were out the door and on the way to the hall.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

I could already hear the music playing, and the lights were shining. We were near the hall, only a few hundred meters away from our dorm room and Hunter had already fallen down in her heels twice. We just laughed and she glared at me for giving her the stilettos.

"You'll survive," I told her.

"Hopefully," Chloe giggled.

We laughed and entered the hall, all eyes falling on us. The Drakes were already here. I smiled and gave the girls a look that told them to do the same. I let go of Chloe and Kieran's arms and walked in, swaying my hips.

Everything was dead silent.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked my friends. "We have some major dancing to do.

The talking returned and I could hear laughing coming from outside.

A song came on that I knew and I searched for someone to dance with.

Unfortunately, one of the people I didn't want to dance with. I could even tell from behind the mask.

"Hey, Luce. Long time, no see."

"Logan," I said.

"Oh come on! You know you've missed me, I can tell," he said. I couldn't hold back my laugh and decided that it would be okay to socialise with him. Logan wasn't the one who broke my heart.

"Of course I have," I laughed.

"Who wouldn't? So, me and Isabeau are engaged," he said.

"Really?" I asked, and we go into a full-on conversation about everything I'd missed. We kept dancing for a while, but then Isabeau came up to us and told Logan to go away because it was girl time. I had to laugh again and started to have a good old gossip.

After a while, the one Drake who I didn't want to _ever _see again after last night walked up to us and asked me to dance. I glared at Nicholas, but Isabeau had to go and guilt trip me into dancing.

He took my hand and led me to the centre of the crowd, but I was still glaring.

_All The Right Moves_ by _One Republic_came on and we started to dance together, twirling around the crowd and stepping forward and backward. I had fun, but had to keep my face straight.

I kept reminding myself that Nicholas left me, but couldn't help myself from melting into him when _All I Need _by_ Within Temptation _came on. We continued to dance and I saw Hunter in her purple dress and Quinn dancing across the room. Kieran was dancing with Solange, and everything seemed perfectly normal, once again.

That was until the vampires decided to crash the party.

Again.

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry if the dress description dragged on, but I like to design things a lot, so I basically described my sketches. I've noticed that I'm getting less reviews lately, so if there's anything wrong with the story, just PM me or review me and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible!**

**Sorry if it's OOC!**

**I'll try to update soon, promise!**

**YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie**


	11. Don't Hold Your Breath

I quickly reacted, getting into a defence stance and letting go of Nicholas. He tried to get in front of me, but I pushed him out the way, glaring.

"Get away, idiot," I hissed.

"I was just try-!"

He was cut off by the vampires jumping forwards and almost everyone in the room pulling stakes out of what seemed lie thin air, but was a secret holder somewhere. There was a secret passageway somewhere in the hall, but I wasn't quite sure. I could hear yells and cries of pain all around, mostly from Helios Agents and teachers. The Drakes looked freaked, unsure of what to do. I stalked forwars, towards the off guard vamp in front of me.

The idiot was just standing there watching other people fight.

So I staked him with the stake I had strapped to my leg.

"Lucy!" I heard Kieran yell. My head snapped to the side and arms pulled me back. I screamed and Nicholas grabbed onto my ankle, growling fiercely. He was tugging on my heel, trying to get me back.

"Lucky!" he yelled, sounding like he was in agony.

I hissed at the vampire that was holding me and kicked out behind me with the leg that Nicky wasn't holding.

Nicky? Oh, crap. I mean Nicholas.

Anyway, the vamp hunched over, throwing me out of his grip. I landed gracefully, but knocked Nicholas over in the making.

"Sorry."

I wasn't.

Vampires were swarming around me, and Hunter, Choe and Kieran ran to me. We all stood in a circle and I nodded at Hunter, who nodded at Chloe, who nodded at Kieran, who nodded to me, the link of the circle. It was all a secret sign and agreement that we had planned out through the first vamp attack to the school.

We all stood in defence position for a couple of seconds, all Drakes fighting off vamps but still staring at us oddly. All simultaneously, we began to make a break for it, running through the crowds and onto the grass outside.

I could hear fighting and crashing coming from the hall as I ran, but could hear the Drake's footsteps running behind us, too. I glanced behind me to see Nicholas looking worried at my feet.

"What? Oh, shit," I realised that the heels and dresses were slowing us down, restraining us from having a smooth break out. The girls also realised this and tore off their heels; so did I.

"Split?" I asked them. They nodded and we all ran in different directions, our share of Drakes following each of us. I was running in the direction of the fields, barefoot.

"Lucy!" I heard Logan yell at me.

"What?"

"Run faster!"

I didn't glance back, but knew that he was deadly serious. There were probably vamps catching us to us. Luckily, there was a fence and a brick wall coming up, so maybe we could lose them there.

"Fence!" I yelled, before tearing the bottom half of my salmon dress off. I let go of the material, hearing Nicholas get hit in the face by it and I laughed. The fence arrived and I jumped over it easily, then saw the brick wall.

"Crap."

I didn't realise how tall it was.

Suddenly Nicholas picked me up and ran up to the wall, jumping and pulling himself up. He looked at me and kissed my forehead before dropping me.

Literally, _**he dropped me.**_

I landed in a crouch.

"Couldn't have been a bit gentler, could you?" I asked him incredulously, panting.

He jumped down and looked at me.

"Not the time, Lucky," he said, then ran off.

I ran after him, full speed, trying to catch up. Let me tell you, it is _hard _catching up with a vampire, no matter _how _much training you have.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I hissed when I got him.

He paused slightly. "No…"

"Then let me lead."

He nodded and I turned right, bringing us to mine, Hunter and Chloe's secret hideout in the woods. We had found it when I first came to the academy, when they had showed me around. No one new where or what it was but us; we had researched it.

It was a proper house, and a very posh one, too. It had white leather couches when we found it, but they were all dirty. So, we spiced it up a bit and cleaned and it became our hideout. I knew that they' be here, soon enough, so I lead Logan, Nicholas, Isabeau and Duncan to the side and showed them the secret door.

"Here," I said. They all just looked at me, so I sighed and went down and opened it walking in. "Jeez, guys."

"What?" Logan asked me, walking in beside me. "Sheesh, Luce. Look at this place!"

"I know," I said proudly. "Now, there's a bathroom downstairs, one upstairs and about 5 bedrooms here. There's a lounge down there with a kitchen. Do whatever, I'll be in the lounge. Bye," I said, walking off and laying down on the sofa. I sighed and hugged a pillow to my chest with one hand while searching for the remote.

"Here," Nicholas said, walking up beside the sofa and sitting on the arm. He held it out to me and I took it from him.

"Thanks," I said, without looking at him again. I pressed the power button on the remote and saw the music channel come on.

I sighed and laid my head back, closing my eyes and blocking out Nicholas and the Drakes, just thinking about music and Alex.

I was about to drift off when I was shaken awake.

"Lucy? Lucy?" I voice said.

"One more minute, Mom," I groaned in a mumble. The person laughed and shook me again.

"Lucky, it's me."

"What?" I blinked my eyes pen and sat up. "Oh it's _you," _I said, drily.

"Look, I'm sorry I left," Nicholas said, looking me in the eyes.

"No you're not," I said. "I know you're not."  
"But I am," He said.

"But you're not," I sighed. "Nicholas, just give up. I'm happy now, I have a boyfriend and friends that love me. That don't leave me-"

I was cut off by Nicholas' lips pressing against mine. I began to kiss him back then realised; remembered everything he put me through when he left. I punched him and he looked shocked for a second, then collapsed on the floor next to me.

I heard Nicole Sherzinger's 'Don't Hold Your Breath' come on and cried silently, pulling my knees up to my chest and sung along to it weekly until Isabeau found me.

**A/N: SO sorry for leaving you hanging for ages but I've had a busy life with many break ups, make ups and cutting, but it's over now, so I'm back! Thank you all for reviewing and sorry if its crap again! I'm only just back on track, so I'll be a crappy writer for at least a couple of weeks, but I'm going to Turkey soon to get over it! Plus I'm sick right now, so Im down **

**Thanks! And please review!**

**YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie**


	12. Poll & Vote

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hi, guys!

**So There's a Poll on my profile for which story I should update the most!**

**Review/Go on the poll!**

**The choices are:-**

_**Bad Ass,**_

_**A Different Brand,**_

_**2012 Drake Chronicles,**_

_**Locking Up Lucky **_**(add another chap),**

_**Love Him, Like Him, Hate Him?**_

**Or**

_**Over-Protected.**_

**Thanks for all your support guys!**

YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie


	13. Dreams & Confessions and poll results!

**Isabeau POV**

"God . . . He's an idiot," I muttered to myself, as I draped a blanket over Lucy.

"Why's God an idiot?" Logan said, walking out from one of the rooms. I smiled lightly.

"Unless Nicholas is God . . . Which I think he isn't, then God isn't an idiot."

"Alright, then," he laughed. He sat down next to me on the sofa. "It's like history repeating itself, isn't it? He should know by now that's she's happy with that dude."

"He's still in love with her, Logan. You can't blame him for trying."

"Still, I don't want to see him get hurt, but he's swimming with the sharks, so I can't really help."

"None of us can."

He sighed and lightly pressed his lips to my head, then left to go see his family. They had arrived earlier, along with Hunter, Chloe and Kieran, all in their own group.

**Quinn POV**

Okay, I've honestly never been more bored in my life . . . and death, I guess you could say.

I was sitting in one of the rooms with Kieran, Connor, an unconscious Nicholas and, by the sound, Logan was about to join us.

"Stay _away_ from Hunter, Quinn. I mean it," Kieran warned me, for the eighth time in two minutes.

"Kieran, shut. Up. I get it."

"Don't even think about it. If you-"

Eventually, I just drowned him out. It _really_ wasn't that hard.

I stared into space for a while, while an awkward silence fell over the room after Kieran had finished his rant. The silence was interrupted by the door opening and a blonde head popped around the door. I immediately smiled, not even realising.

"Hey, Kieran, can I speak to you for a sec?"

It was like a blow to the head when she acknowledged everyone but me.

"Hey, Buffy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Buffy?"

"Yeah."

Kieran gratefully got up and left with Hunter, but I kind of wished that he's left Hunter here and just vanished himself. An exchange, if you will . . .

Eventually, we turned the TV on, which we hadn't realised was there, thanks to it being hidden away by two chestnut doors.

"So, Kieran was sitting here for thirty minutes and didn't tell us there was a TV? Really?" Logan scowled.

"Well, if you didn't notice, he was bitching at Quinn for a while," Nicholas said from the floor.  
"Shit, when did you wake up?" I said, staring at him. I looked at Connor and he shrugged. "Helpful."

"About the same time that you were gawking at Hunter."

I laughed. "I _so_ wasn't."

"Alright, whatever you say_, girlfriend_," Logan said, his words dripping nail polish and lip gloss. I rolled my eyes as my idiot brothers laughed.

**Nicholas POV**

I chucked lightly, then lay my head back on the carpeted floor, sighing, recalling the events of the past few days. I didn't know why I kept doing it. My body was on some kind of autopilot. All that my brain really knew was that I still loved Lucy. And I knew that she had a boyfriend, that Aaron guy, but my idiot brain wouldn't comprehend that fact. I knew what I was going in for each time I went for the kill; I'd only come back injured in one way of another, and the prey escaped. Nowadays, it more often than not seemed like I was the prey, and Lucy was the predator. But the fact that she didn't try catch me hurt in a way.

I blanked the sounds of the TV, and just closed my eyes, starting to think things through.

I needed to get a grip, stop chasing after something I could never catch. It was only breaking me down into something I didn't want to be: weak.

That night, I made the promise to myself that I would stop it all and begin to move on finally after Lucy's birthday. That gave me almost 1 and a half days to get the best present I could find and win Lucy over. I vowed to myself that she would once again be _My Lucky_. No matter what it took.

She'd be mine.

**Lucy POV**

_I laughed._

_I was with all of my friends in a fairly large room, with banners and balloons taking over walls and tables evading floor space. I grinned and reached my hand out to pick up the bottle of WKD I had set in front of me, on the circular table when I saw a satin glove that I swear I wasn't wearing before. _

_I shook my head and laughed, shaking it off. It was my birthday and I was going to enjoy it._

_Feeling someone tap my shoulder, I turned around in my chair, smiling until I saw the seriousness of my boyfriend's face. _

"_What's going on, Alex?" I asked, lightly._

"_I'll be needing to talk to you later," he said, sporting a British accent._

"_When did you turn British?" I laughed. He turned his back and walked away without saying another word. "Well, that was weird . . ." _

_I turned around to ask the Drakes and my Helios friends if they knew if anything was going on, but, instead of the people I had grown with my entire life and those who I knew would never leave me again, a group of strangers in incredibly formal dresses and black tie._

"_Uh'm . . . Hi. Yeah, who are you?"_

"_Why, we're your closest friend, Lucky," a woman who looked around the age of thirty laughed. She had chestnut brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, which matched closely to her slim dress. The whole table laughed, and I looked around at them all. They all looked at me expectantly; hopefully, as if I were their leader and I was their only hope of surviving._

"_I- I, uh'm, have to go," I stuttered, getting out of my chair and rushing out of the room. I closed the door behind me, gratefully, and broke into a run. I ran and ran for what seemed like hours, but I never got anywhere. I just stayed on the grass fields, surrounded by . . . grass._

_And more grass._

_And more grass._

_And- Well, you get the idea._

_I eventually stopped, panting and collapsing onto the- Guess what? _

_Grass._

_I closed my eyes for a minute, then opened them, sitting up slowly. Numerous dark figures stood around me in a taunting circle, eyes shut but still seemingly staring._

_Suddenly, their eyes snapped open, and a woman with brown hair emerged from the outside of my surrounding circle. I realised that it was the woman from the room._

_I gaped at her as she edged nearer and nearer. Slowly, she-_

I sat up quickly, gulping and taking in my surroundings.

My eyes were wide, and my throat felt majorly dry.

"Oh, my god."

"What?" Someone said from the doorway.

My head snapped to the side, and I sighed in relief to see that it was Isabeau.

"Oh, nothing," I said, attempting to be casual. Apparently failing, too, since she stared at me with increasingly worried eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I was silent for a couple of minutes before bursting into tears, whispering incoherent things to myself and her.

Even I couldn't make out what I was saying.

I felt the sofa move as ISabeau sat down next to me, wrapping a soothing arm around me.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Hunter yelled throughout the house.

"In here!" Isabeau responded for me. I looked up to Hunter and Kieran staring at me. "I wouldn't do that," Isabeau warned. As if on cue, my tears increased drastically, and I couldn't even talk my Gibberish to explain.

My throat felt like it was closed up.

I didn't actually know why I was crying . . .

"Told you."

Hunter came over and sat in front of me, Kieran next to her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Does she look okay?" Kieran basically shrieked.

"Shut up, Kieran. Lucy, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, still unable to talk.

They glanced at Isabeau for an answer, but she shrugged.

I don't really know what happened after that, but I do remember being hugged a lot and then passing out . . .

**Hunter POV**

"God," I heard Quinn say.

"Okay, shut up. That does not help us in any way."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay, both of you shut up! Jeez, you're worse than Lucy and Nick!" Solange exclaimed. The Drakes had joined us in the Lounge, and we were all spaced out, somehow using Lucy as the centre of us all.

"No way," Connor fought. "Their fights were so more epic."

"And legendary," Marcus agreed.

I smiled.

"I wish they'd both get together again," Connor admitted, kind of sheepishly. "I miss them being together."

"Same," most of the room murmured in agreement.

"They went together so well, even if he is my brother. But it's all the more reason, really," Solange said, leaning her back on one of the sofas.

"Well, as much as we want it, we can't make it happen," Connor sighed.

"But," Quinn added.

"But what?" Logan asked.

"We _can_ help."

**A/N: IMPORTANT!**

**So, hey :D**

**You'll be glad to know that these are the stories I'll be updating:**

_**Bad Ass**_

**and**

_**Love Him, Like Him, or Hate Him?**_

**I'm back! And I'll be updating regularly from now on!**

**Well, please review and I can't wait to update next, because I have something special planned! :D The next chapter might be the last, or second the last, but basically, this story is near it's end . . .**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D  
**

**Love Ellie xx**

P.S. Please search for Lucy Hamilton-Dc, Nicholas Drake-Dc and all of the characters from the books on Facebook, because we have made a new Roleplay, and we have roles that haven't been filled, yet (Including Nicholas & Isabeau!).

Please do it :D Thanks!


	14. The Love of Logan & Lucy

**Hi there.**

**Long time no see.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for all of the sweet reviews! I smile every time I get an email! To make up for the whole not-updating-for-like-five-months thing, I might add another chapter or something! PM me what you'd like to see, any new couples or events, to make up for not UDing for so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just the story-line!**

**I'M GOING TO SEE YOU ME AT SIX ON WEDNESDAY WITH MY FRIEND JACK. Hdeuysfyu1wgfyu1gcyug**

**AAAAAAAAH!**

_Go home and wash your jeans 'cause there's dirt on the knees_

_Your jealousy doesn't sit with me_

_You love, I love you too, below the waist I'll start charging you_

_'Cause that's just how the players play the game_

_My winning streak is missing_

_-Save It For The Bedroom / You Me At Six-_

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy," I heard a familiar voice whisper. "Lucy, wake up."

I sat up without a word, and managed to whack my head. On a person. Times like these make me wonder how I trained to be a Helios agent without dying from something stupid, like falling down a non-existent well.

"No need to give me a brain injury, but hey there, Sleeping Beauty."

I blinked to see Logan hovering over me, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry," I cringed.

He pointed to himself. "Vampire," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hurt you more than it hurt me. But it's nice to see that you haven't lost your clumsiness during training."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Anyway . . . Hey, there." I was greeted with a bunch of _"Heys"._ I looked around to see everyone sitting in a circle around me, watching me intently, all but Nicholas.

"Where is he?" I asked. Hunter nodded to one of the rooms. "Oh, okay." My room.

"Hey, hey, hey, Lucy, guess what?" Chloe said, ecstatically. She didn't wait for me to respond. "You're eighteen tomorrow," she squealed.

"Really, Chloe? I honestly didn't know," I said, my sentence dripping with sweet sarcasm. Hunter smiled, and lightly elbowed Chloe.

"What are you getting?" she giggled.

"Nothing. Don't want anything."

There was an audible silence as Chloe's mouth dropped open.

"_NOTHING?" _

I laughed and shook my head, "Nothing."

"What is your life, Lucy? _Nothing. _You'll be getting something. At least one present. Off moi."

I just rolled my eyes and got up, patting her on the head as I walked past her. I went I into the kitchen and I could hear the Drakes talking in muted tones.

"So, is it on? We only have one day to plan it and make it happen though . . ." Isabeau whispered.

"And then there's the Hel-Blar thing. We aren't getting anywhere if they're still here."

"Oh, God. This isn't going to work, is it?" Connor whispered. I leant down into the little mini-fridge and took out three 2litre Sprite bottles filled with blood and a 2litre Coca-Cola bottle silently, trying to listen.

"It is if we sort them out now." That was Hunter.

They all went silent, so I took it as my cue to speak.

"Want anything to eat? Humans, of course."

"Get me my Twix bars please, Luce," Chloe yelled.

"Chlo, lovely, I can hear you without yelling," I hinted that I could hear them before. I walked out to them giving eachother looks of warning. They knew that I had heard them. I handed Chloe the Twixes and Logan, Connor and Quinn a bottle of blood to share around.

"Why do you have blood?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly, as if I couldn't hear their plans.

"For times like this, of course."

I thought it would be easier to just pretend like I didn't hear them.

Logan yawned, and I noticed that it was nine in the morning.

"Wow, you guys should probably go to bed," I said. "We'll take the sofas, you choose which room you want to take."

"Night, well, morning . . . " Chloe mumbled. I passed the Cola to Hunter, and got back up to make myself some coffee. Logan followed me as all of the vampires made their way to the various rooms in the house.

"Lucy," Logan said, sweetly.

"What do you want?" I put the kettle on, and got out the box of coffee we had in the cupboard.

"How would you feel if I tried to get you and Nick-"

"-Back together? I'd punch you."

"I told them that! But they have this crazy plan t get you two back together. You and Alex are happy together, I see that. No one else seems to."

"Bless." I kissed my brother's cheek and hugged him. "I do love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do. And you looked gorgeous tonight, Luce."

"Thank you, Logan. Now go to bed, I'll see you tonight."

"Love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Drop me a review or a PM, I love hearing what you think and chatting with you all!**

**Ellie xoxo**


End file.
